


Superhero without super

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Superhero without super

Clint had never,  
Thought himself as a hero.  
He had done far too many shady things,.  
To be one.  
But now he is.  
He is teammates with the most ragtag group of people.  
Who are as broken as him.  
But Clint finds redemption,  
As he is saving people.

Sometimes he feels insecure.   
Being on a team,   
With people who have such amazing powers.  
But then he is reminded,  
That he I set their humanity.   
Their conscience


End file.
